Coming Home
by RaRavamps4life
Summary: The Goddess Kailyn has returned after being held captive for the past century by the titan Hyperion the lord of light. She is the goddess of all animals and dawn and many more she is also the wife of Apollo daughter of aphrodite and big three
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: set after the last Olympian. The Goddess Kailyn has returned after being held captive for the past century by the titan Hyperion the lord of light. She is the goddess of all animals and dawn and many more she is also the wife of Apollo daughter of Aphrodite and Poseidon but share all the power from the great three.

**ZEUS POV**

Olympus is coming along well now that the palace was finally rebuilt. I must say the Demigod Annabeth is quite the architect Greek could have used her back when we were first building. While I was in my silent musings all of the council members filed in and sat on their thrones. I noted that Apollo looked sadder than ever. I knew that he was missing Kailyn a lot. I mean she is his true lover. We all missed her truly. Secretly we had all hoped for her to reappear when the war had ended and the titans were defeated. But it has been a month and she has yet to come back.

"Zeus it is time to figure out what to do about this whole ordeal" Hestia voiced what all were thinking. "Kailyn should have been back if she was had truly been held captive by a Titan."

"Ancient laws do say that when a god or goddess has been gone for a long period of time that their throne is to be cracked and they shall no longer be on council and all must presume that they be dead." Athena said rather sadly.

"let me tell you this" Apollo said speaking in a cold and distant voice. "If anyone touches her throne they will face my wrath. Kailyn will come back and if she doesn't I won't shine anymore. The sun will not rise without dawn forever. the mortals will have no sun and forever live in darkness.

When he said coldness filled the room. We all knew this was true. That he would not rise again without his love.

"Enough of this talk. Kailyn will come back and no one will touch her throne" I thundered.

" I never said that we should take her throne" Athena said quietly. " I was going to say how absurd the law is, none of us would take another gods throne we have some really dumb laws we have we need to go through and make sure the laws we live by we can still stand for."

There were murmurs of agreement in throughout the some of the gods just groaned.

"I agree Athena" I said gaining the attention once again. "but first we need to continue the search for Kailyn then we will worry about that."

"Why search for me when I am right here?" asked a sweet as honey voice.

We all turned and standing right at the entrance doors of Olympus was Lady Kailyn Goddess of Dawn and Animals and inspiration smiling widely at us all.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Why search for me when I am right here?" asked a sweet as honey voice._

_We all turned and standing right at the entrance doors of Olympus was Lady Kailyn Goddess of Dawn and Animals and inspiration smiling widely at us all._

**Apollo POV**

My heart felt like it had stopped beating when I saw the love of my existance standing by the double doors of Olympus. Everyone ran towards her while I stayed back by my throne all yelling her name giving her bone crushing hugs. I was frozen where I stood.

" APOLLO", Kailyn just about screeched when her eyes fell on me. She ran to me jumping in my arms just as I fell out of my somewhat trance and kissed her with everthing in me. Oh, gods have I missed her.

After a few moments of us kissing a few the gods cleared their throats unnecessarily loud. Kailyn and I both broke apart and looked at each other sheepishly.

They all chuckled. We all moved to our thrones I know that every single one of us were eager to hear the story that she had to tell for why she was gone so long and why.

"Kailyn" Zeus started. "Where have you been for the pass century? When Apollo returned from the mortal's world he went to your room and he said he saw signs of struggle and assumed the worst. He came to the council and me, and demanded a search but we never found you. Can you please enlighten us where you were?" by the time Zeus had finished he had a look of outright anger on his face. Everyone turned to look at Kailyn to see what she had to say.

"Well I had just returned back to Olympus after spending the afternoon at my father posideons home…

_** Flashback**_

_"Zandra" I called out as I walked into Apollo's and my room. Searching for my small timber wolf who has been my companion for all of my life given to me by lord Pan. He gave her the name Zandra meaning defender. She has always kept me safe._

_"Zandra" I called out again now became slightly worried. She always came to when called. The room was suddenly filled with bright lights as I felt someone grab me from behind. My first instincts were to scream out for help and use my powers but none seemed to work as my vision It seemed as if I was staring out a thin tunnel before I passed out._

_When I finally came to my head was reeling. I could not recall at all where I was. It was only a few moments after I woke that the previous event came crashing down on me. I was up instantly trying to find a way out of the extremely small room that the biggest thing in it was a door with no handles on the inside. My powers seemed to not work while I was in the room so trying to use them was a futile attempt. So after what seemed like hour a wave of exhaustion hit me and I simply gave up trying to find a way out._

_When my captor decided to come and check on me I was surprised to see Hyperion the titan of light. He was surprisingly nice to me while I stayed at his "home" even though I fought him tooth and nail every time he walked in the room but that didn't seem to bother him at all. He told me that he was keeping their forever, or at least until Apollo faded because he wanted the sun to himself. _

_**End of flashback**_

"I eventually got free when a spirit came to me after a while of Hyperion not showing up to see me. She explained to me about the titan war and that Hyperion seemed to have given up on the little quest as he saw that Apollo would never give up on finding me." She turned and beamed at me as she said the last part.

"She was absolutely right too darling" I told her as I pulled her close. "I would have never stopped searching for you." Then pulled her in to a very passionate kiss.

"Did this spirit by any chance say her name?" Hades said with a look of amazement on his face as he looked at his favorite niece. "I believe what she did was a courageous and deserves an award." Murmurs of agreement were heard around the room.

"Yes I do believe an award would be in order for this spirit" Poseidon said. "I for one am very grateful towards her for helping my daughter find her way home." Aphrodite shaking her head in agreement while staring lovingly at her daughter.

"Well… I believe in a case like this we all could help the spirit regain her body back" Hestia began hesitantly. "she has did a very good deed by helping a goddess in distress, without her help Kailyn would probably still be stuck in that hole." There were exclamations of agreements from every god.

"Yes we should." I agreed enthusiastically like every other god. "I will even let her stay in my cabin and take her under my wings."

"Oh no you don't Apollo, if she stays in any cabin, it will be mine." Kailyn exclaimed. "Besides I'm going to adopt her."

"Well then she would be my stepdaughter so she can stay in my cabin" I told her smugly.

"Don't start with me my darling" Kailyn purred to me. "Yes she may be your stepdaughter but will stay in **MY **cabin" she finished in a very menacing voice.

" I have a solution" said Irene the goddess of peace you guys and share her both" she said trying feebly to keep the peace.

"Kai, can keep her in her cabin but I'm still giving her some of my powers" I said with a satisfied smirk but giving her most of what she wanted, last time it I didn't it didn't end very well for our sex life for a week.

All the other gods laughed at us.

"So what is her name, this spirit" Zeus asked Kailyn. All eyes moved on her once again.

Taking a deep breath Kailyn spoke in a loud clear voice. "Bianca Di'Angelo".

**A/N: Please review and tell me if you think it was good and if I should continue and update. Or message me and tell me why not. **

** ~ RaRa**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it has been awhile since I updated this story. As I read through it I noticed all my horrible grammar mistakes and spelling, So to all who are still interested I'm going to completely start over on the story. I promise it will be way better. Thank you,**

**RaRa**


End file.
